


There's something about you that's makin' me go insane

by etherrealowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherrealowl/pseuds/etherrealowl
Summary: Don't ask me what this is about just yet. (If I post this and don't remember to change the summary, feel free to yell at me. Socials in my bio.)SONGS FROM THE FIC:WasteUrTime - Kevin WalkmanMonsters - All Time Low, blackbearTerrible Thing - AGMakeDamnSure - Adventure ClubDopamine - BORNSLittle Monster - Royal Blood
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Is Kenma Even Gay?

**Tetsurou POV**

“Kitten! Hurry up! We’re going to be late for class!”

I’m still throwing on my jacket for class and stuffing books into my bag, having woken up ten minutes ago still snuggling in bed with Kenma, but I’m much more put together than I expected to be. I always sleep better when I fall asleep with Kenma in my arms. Not that I’d ever actually tell him this, because if I’m being completely honest with myself, I’m a coward. I’d rather steal the scraps of affection outside of the realm of a normal friendship than try to push the boundaries of the relationship I have.

_Is Kenma even gay?_

I think I’m thinking to myself, but either Kenma is telepathic, or I just asked the question out loud, because he pops his little head around the doorway of his room with a curious gaze.

“U-Uh,” I stammer out, face heating up at his look. “Did I say that out loud, Ken?”

He frowns at me, his cat-like eyes narrowed in confusion, before nodding. I sigh, about to explain myself, but his head pops back inside his room. I frown, walking over to lean against his doorway, watching him slide a dark gray shirt over his head and pick up his backpack, brushing past me to get out of the door. He drops his bag on the couch, walks into my room without a word, then returns a moment later pulling on one of my hoodies.

“Uh, Ken?” I ask, and he just shrugs, picking up his backpack and an energy drink from the kitchen before leading us both out the door. I lock it behind us, more muscle memory than anything, my eyes on Kenma’s back the whole time. “Did you want me to explain that?”

He turns to look back at me, a small smirk on his lips.

“Yes, Kuro.”

“Yes, you want me to explain?”

“Yes, I’m gay, Kuro.” He shrugs, as if he isn’t setting my whole existence on fire. “Yes, I do think it’s weird that you haven’t noticed in the twelve years we’ve been friends. Yes, you do look like an idiot most of the time when you’re thinking and all of your thoughts go across your face. And yes, Kuro, you do sometimes talk out loud instead of in your head. It’s just usually stupid things that I don’t feel like commenting on.”

His voice stays monotone and neutral the whole time, his eyes on his phone, his steps evenly paced. I only have to push him slightly to the right to make sure he doesn’t run into a poor first year who is running down the hallway of our apartment like his pants are on fire. It’s a common enough sight for our building that I don’t even blink.

I don’t know what to say, so I decide to pop the top on my own energy drink and take a big swig to avoid speaking. Kenma must sense that’s what I’m doing, because he peeks up at me from behind the fringe of his two-toned hair, more black than blonde at this point, a small smirk on his lips.

“Hey, Ken?” I start, not sure where I’m going, but I hear a series of jumbled shouts from the bottom of the stairs of our apartment building, and pull Kenma back just in time to avoid a collision with a ball of fire and a very harassed looking brunette with pierced ears and freckles.

“Shouyou! You can’t just go running like this every time we’re late! You’re going to hurt someone!” The brunette exclaims, and I recognize him from school. He’s in our music class, a general requirement for Kenma and I, but I think it might be his concentration. He’s usually always with a tall blonde with a sour attitude and glasses, so I look around for him, but don’t see him. Instead, I see a sour looking black haired boy with blue eyes reaching out to snag the ball of fire by his collar.

“DUMBASS HINATA!” The black haired boy shouts, jerking him back by his collar, tumbling him into his chest with an audible smack. “You better calm down before Yamaguchi decides to stop helping us with our project.”

“He wouldn’t do that, Bakageyama! Right, Tadashi?”

“Tadashi very much will do that.” A tall blonde interjects from behind me, and I pull Kenma and I to the side to let him pass.

“I will not, Tsukki! You’re just being mean because I woke you up early on accident.” The brunette teases, reaching a hand out to the grumpy blonde. He takes it with a slight twitch of his lips, lacing their fingers together.

“Oh! Kenma! Hi, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!” The fireball shouts, wrestling himself free from the grumpy black haired boy, running up to Kenma.

“Hi, Shouyou.” Kenma looks up from his phone, locking it and sliding into ~~his~~ ** _my_** hoodie pocket. “Good morning, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama.”

A chorus of “hi” and “good morning” replies back to him as we all walk out of the building’s lobby together, walking towards campus in a group. I don’t really know any of the guys walking with us, but it seems they all know Kenma, at least partially.

“So, _you’re_ the infamous ‘Kuroo Tetsuro’, huh?” The fireball-Hinata-smiles at me, turning to walk backwards to look at me fully.

“Uh, I guess?” I reply, a little nervous, rubbing my free hand against the back of my neck.

“I thought you would be a little more… GWAH!” He continues as if I hadn’t spoken, a serious look on his face. “But you’re more like… FWAH!”

“Um?” I look to the black haired boy-Kageyama-for help, but he just nods in agreement.

“Are they even speaking Japanese, Kitten?” I ask, leaning down towards Kenma as we walk, my hand on the small of his back to help steer him down the street out of habit. His phone is away, he has no need for me to guide him, but neither of us seem to mind it.

“Cute little nicknames? A hand on your back?” The grumpy blonde-Tsukishima-smirks over at Kenma. “I thought you said you weren’t dating your roommate, Kozume-san.”

“Leave him alone, Tsukki. People say the same thing about us!” The freckled boy-Yamaguchi-smacks his arm not at all gently with his free hand.

“But we’re actually dating, Tadashi.” Tsukishima lets out a laugh, smirking down at his companion, holding up their intertwined hands as proof.

“As of, what, a few days ago? Let them be.” Yamaguchi replies back easily, smiling over at me. “I’m sorry for all of them. And I apologize in advance for tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?” I ask, looking down at Kenma in confusion. He just smirks up at me from under his hair, refusing to answer. “Ken, what’s happening tonight?”

“Kenma invited us all to work on our music project together!” Hinata yells, bouncing in place as we all continue forward, as if he has so much energy that he can’t just walk like a normal person at a normal pace.

“Music project?” I parrot, looking down at Kenma in confusion.

“Yes, music project. You would know if you paid attention in class, Kuro.” Kenma peeks up at me from behind his hair. “You would also know all of their names if you paid attention in class and stopped staring at me every few minutes.”

This gains a round of chuckles from the guys around us, and I smirk down at Kenma, letting some heat rise in my eyes instead of fighting it back.

“But _Kitten_ , how am I supposed to focus on a boring music credit when I have _**THE**_ Kozume Kenma to look at all class?” I smirk down at him, leaning a little closer as we walk, thanking my years of working out for keeping my balance as I have to lean down further than I would for anyone else to get closer to his face. “Besides, don’t you remember my mom telling us we should always appreciate works of art when we see them?”

Kenma’s cheeks light up in a red blush, the tips of his ears turning scarlet, and he turns his face from me quick enough that I almost thought I imagined it. But I can tell from the set of his shoulders that he’s fighting the blush back, and I smile wide and bright.

“She was lecturing us on you not paying attention at the museum, Kuro.”

The shocked looks of our classmates are replaced with laughter at my expense. I shrug in response, smiling down at Kenma, opting not to mention the whole reason I wasn’t paying attention at the museum was because he had worn a pretty tinted chapstick that day and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him. The same pretty tinted chapstick he wore on our rare nights out when I could convince him to leave our apartment.

_God, I hope he wears that tinted chapstick tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic, but it's been in my head for a while, and I feel like I just need to write it out.


	2. Tinted Chapstick

**Kenma POV**

A few hours later, I finally have a moment away from Kuro so I can talk about him. Shouyou and Tadashi and I are all out of class while I know Kuro still has a lab. I have approximately an hour to talk to the guys before I have to go and shower and get ready for tonight. I opt to have the conversation at my apartment, and let the three of us in quickly.

“Kenma?” Shouyou asks, his big brown eyes all full of concern. “What did you need to talk to us about?”

“Yeah, your text seemed pretty urgent.” Tadashi comments, both following me to my room. I sit down at my desk, gesturing to the two to sit in front of me on my bed. They sit down quietly, looking at me curiously. I don’t really know how to say it.

“I’ve been in love with Kuro since we were kids. And he just now realized I was gay. Because I had to tell him that I was gay.” I tell the floor, and the silence is worse than any other reaction they could have given me. “I don’t know what to do to show him I’m interested without telling him. And I can’t just spit it out and tell him. Because I don’t know what to say.”

“Well…” Tadashi starts, making me look up at him. “I told Tsukki how I felt through music. And we do have this music project we all are working on together for class, right? Well, what if you just… chose a song that maybe is more on the romantic side and performed it for him?”

“Tadashi, that’s genius! Let’s do that!” Shouyou shouts, bounding up from the bed, pacing the floor. “But Bakageyama isn’t very good with romantic songs. Maybe if I sing one of his favorite songs, instead?”

“Wait, you like Tobio?” Tadashi manages to get out, shock written across his face.

“I think so?” Shouyou visibly deflates a little, settling back down onto my bed with a sigh. “I’m not sure. Some days I think I love him and other days I think I hate him, but most days I don’t think I could live without him.”

“Well, as the only one of us with a boyfriend, I think we should go with my idea.” Tadashi declares, pulling out his phone, and pulling up his music app. “What’s one of Tobio’s favorite songs, Shouyou? Or one that means something to the two of you?”

“He listens to a song by All Time Low a lot…” He trails off, looking down at his own music app, pulling up the song. “It’s called ‘Monsters’.”

“And do you think you could perform it for class?”

“Oh yeah!” He shouts, excited. “I sing it all the time at home!”

“Kenma?” Tadashi asks, turning all of his attention to me. “What about you? Is there a favorite for you and Kuroo-san?”

“MakeDamnSure, the Adventure Club version.” I mumble, frowning at the floor, nervous.

“OH!” Tadashi shouts, smiling at me. “I know that one! That’ll be perfect for you, Kenma!”

“You think so?” I ask, looking up, and the pure confidence in me in his eyes is enough to make me feel just a little bit better about the situation.

“Then it’s settled! I’ll probably end up using ‘Dopamine’. It’s one of my favorites. Now, let’s get some practicing in and print out the lyrics for practice tonight!”

~~~

**Tetsurou POV**

“Alright! That’s it for today! Don’t forget to read Chapters 11 and 14 to prepare for the lecture on Monday, and have a great weekend!”

I’m out the door the moment the professor is done speaking, my bag already packed twenty minutes before the lab ended, my lab sheet turned in ten minutes before that. Normally I’d be able to leave the moment I was done with my lab, but for some reason today, the professor wouldn’t let anyone leave until _everyone_ was done with the lab today.

He had to pick _today_ of all days to hold us back after our lab.

“Kuroo-san!”

I turn my head, finding the sour-faced guy from my music class running up behind me, waving frantically.

“Ah, Kageyama! What’s up?”

“I just got a text from Hinata and Yamaguchi that we are all meeting at the music hall. Apparently the guys have already selected their songs and are recording today. Have you picked yours out?”

“ _ **Fuck.**_ No.” I shake my head, frowning down at my phone. “I’ve got it narrowed down to two songs, but I hadn’t made the decision. The project isn’t due for another few weeks, right?”

“Yeah, but the syllabus says the professor is collecting rough cuts next week to show that we are actually working on it and putting effort in.”

Kageyama and I continue walking in silence for a few minutes, walking towards the music hall instead of our apartment building. We run into Tsukishima, falling into step with us with his headphones firmly over his ears.

“Did you pick something, King?” Tsukishima asks as we step through the door to the music hall, pulling his headphones down to his neck.

“Uh, I think so?” He rubs the back of his neck and looks down, a faint flush on his cheeks. “But it’s kind of not what I’m used to listening to. It’s one of Hinata’s favorite songs.”

“Oho? You chose one of his favorite songs? Is there any particular reason?” I smirk over at him, enjoying his nervous attitude.

“I didn’t realize you actually paid any attention to the commoners, King.”

“Shut up, Tsukishima. You don’t pay attention to anyone but Yamaguchi.”

“I don’t need to pay attention to anyone else. Tadashi is all I need to care about.” Tsukishima shrugs. “And it’s not like I ignore my studies in order to watch him all day like Kuroo-san.”

“Well, when you’ve been in love with your best friend since you were kids, you can talk to me about not staring at him all day daydreaming.” I grind out, my ears feeling a little hot.

Tsukishima laughs, smiling for once, and I frown at him in response. Kageyama just gives me a sympathetic look, and I smile at him in thanks. Kageyama leads us into one of the larger practice rooms set up for recording where the other three are already setting up. Kenma looks up from his printed lyrics at me and gives me a small smile before looking back down at his paper. I drop my bag on the floor by the door and flop down into one of the chairs to watch him, curious about his song choice.

Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi a kiss and hug in greeting before sliding into the seat next to mine on my left. Kageyama just keeps staring at his phone as he slides into the seat on my right, the song lyrics to “WasteUrTime” scrolling past on his phone with the bass notes rolling under them. He’s mouthing the words in time with the rolling notes, looking extremely invested in his phone.

“So, we’re going to perform our songs today for the rough cut and recording, then work on the rough edits for the first progress check next Friday.” Yamaguchi informs us as he sets up his phone to play the instrumental track for his chosen song, then setting up the microphone at a comfortable height for him. “Does everyone have their songs ready for today?”

“I haven’t decided between two that I have, but I’ll decide by the time it’s my turn.” I inform Yamaguchi, looking down at my phone at the two songs I have sitting, waiting for one to jump out at me.

Yamaguchi nods at me with a smile, taking a few deep breaths before setting up the microphone to record.

“Everyone ready? Be quiet, I don’t want to have to remove excess noise when I’m doing the editing and we don’t have a sound booth available today.”

We all nod our agreement and Yamaguchi smiles over at Tsukishima.

“This one’s for you, Tsukki.” He laughs, hitting play on the instrumental track, and getting lost in the music.

>   
>  **Dopamine by BORNS**  
>  _Wanna feel that stream of dopamine  
>  Wanna feel that stream of dopamine_
> 
> _I mixed up so terribly  
>  Your body language talking over me  
>  And it might not be logical  
>  But baby my mind just won’t let you leave_
> 
> _And I’m craving your taste under my tongue everyday  
>  Keep the forbidden fruit coming my way  
>  I wanna feel your sugar in my veins  
>  Baby just wanna feel_  
> 

Yamaguchi is swaying gently with the music, a serene smile on his face, his eyes bright and excited. I’ve never seen someone so excited over such a soft song, but he looks as if it’s everything he’s ever wanted and more. I look over at Tsukishima, and he’s watching Yamaguchi with rapt attention.

>   
>  _Wanna feel that stream of dopamine  
>  Wanna feel that stream of dopamine  
>  You sip what the devil’s drinkin’  
>  Hot as hell and I’m thinkin’  
>  Baby, baby, baby, can you take away my pain?  
>  Baby, baby, baby, can you take away my pain?_
> 
> _Baby I don’t wanna think about it  
>  All I wanna be is under your control  
>  Inside of your spell, locked in your eyes  
>  Under your influence, don’t let me go_
> 
> _And I’m craving your taste under my tongue everyday  
>  Keep the forbidden fruit coming my way  
>  I wanna feel your sugar in my veins  
>  Baby I just wanna feel_  
> 

Tsukishima is still staring at Yamaguchi like he hung the moon, like he’s an angel singing for just him, and I wonder if that’s what I look like when I stare at Kenma. Wonder if Kenma can see how much I adore him the same way that Yamaguchi can tell Tsukishima loves him. It’s written all over his face, inside the crinkles in his eyes as he smiles brightly at Yamaguchi singing, the set of his lips as he tilts them in a smile, in the shine in his eyes as he listens to the lyrics like they were written just for him.

>   
>  _Wanna feel that stream of dopamine  
>  Wanna feel that stream of dopamine  
>  You sip what the devil’s drinkin’  
>  Hot as hell and I’m thinkin’  
>  Baby, baby, baby, can you take away my pain?  
>  Baby, baby, baby, can you take away my pain?_
> 
> _Laying in your ecstasy, I’m floating away  
>  Laying in your ecstasy, I’m floating away_
> 
> _Wanna feel that stream of dopamine  
>  Wanna feel that stream of dopamine_
> 
> _Wanna feel that stream of dopamine  
>  Wanna feel that stream of dopamine_
> 
> _You sip what the devil’s drinkin’  
>  Hot as hell and I’m thinkin’  
>  Baby, baby, baby, can you take away my pain?  
>  Baby, baby, baby, can you take away my pain?_
> 
> _Laying in your ecstasy, I’m floating away  
>  Laying in your ecstasy, I’m floating away  
>  Laying in your ecstasy, I’m floating away  
>  Laying in your ecstasy, I’m floating away_  
> 

The song gently fades out, as dones Yamaguchi’s voice as he slows down the last four lines of the song, his voice taking on a silky quality to keep in tune with the instrumentals as he drops off in volume. He smiles brightly at Tsukishima, his face flushed and happy, eyes bright and sparkling.

“How was that, Tsukki?”

“It was perfect, Tadashi.”

“Perfect!” Yamaguchi shouts, turning to Hinata with the same bright smile reflected back at him. “Your turn, Shouyou!”

Yamaguchi helps Hinata set up the recording and the instrumental with the background vocals, the same as he did for himself, before sitting next to Tsukishima and taking his hand in his own. Hinata doesn’t look up as he takes a few deep breaths, settling himself, before looking directly at the lyrics printed out on the stand in front of the microphone. He has gone so far as to turn the microphone so it doesn’t face us directly, giving us a side profile of him instead. He starts singing immediately, the instrumental right on beat with him. I feel Kageyama stiffen next to me, and I look at him in question, but his eyes are locked on Hinata.

>   
>  **Monsters by All Time Low ft. blackbear**  
>  _Why do all the monsters come out at night?  
>  Why do we sleep where we want to hide?  
>  Why do I run back to you, like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?_
> 
> _Another dead, ‘nother headache, in this hangover hotel  
>  Gettin’ used to the rhythm, yeah, I know this beat too well  
>  Tunnel visions got me feelin’ like you’re the only one I see  
>  But I know what’s missin’ when I’m swimmin’  
>  In my lonely luxury_  
> 

Hinata is slowly gaining more and more volume, more and more confidence, closing his eyes and just letting the music speak for him. He sings with his whole heart, his whole body. Kageyama’s fists are clenched tight, knuckles pressing into his jeans, a look of shock and awe etched into his face.

>   
>  _I’m wonderin’ why, do all the monsters come out at night?  
>  Why do we sleep where we want to hide?  
>  Why do I run back to you like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?  
>  Why, am I a sucker for all your lies?  
>  Strung out like laundry on every line!  
>  Why do I come back to you like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?_  
> 

Hinata begins rapping the next verse, taking to the lines like they were etched behind his eyelids, still not even looking at the sheet music in front of him.

>   
>  _I’m addicted to the way you hurt, the way you contradict me  
>  I swear everything looks worse at night, I think I’m overthinking  
>  I don’t care who I might hurt along the way, I’m fuckin’ sinking  
>  Into every word, I don’t care if you’re lyin’ when I’m drinking  
>  So, tell me pretty lies, look me in my face  
>  Tell me that you love me, even if it’s fake  
>  You can lead me on and leave these questions in my sheets  
>  I’m under it, I made my bed and I’m still wonderin’_  
> 

He flows from the rapping right back into singing without losing a beat. I don’t know how long he’s been practicing this song, but it’s obvious he knows it better than he even realized. I can see the surprise in his eyes when he opens them, the smile as he starts to sing louder, sing harder, sing with more and more passion.

>   
>  _I’m wonderin’ why, do all the monsters come out at night?  
>  Why do we sleep where we want to hide?  
>  Why do I run back to you like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?  
>  Why am I sucker for all your lies?  
>  Strung out like laundry on every line!  
>  Why do I come back to you like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?_
> 
> _Thinkin’ about you, you’re in my head  
>  Even without you, I still feel dead  
>  Why do I run back to you like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?  
>  Dead, thinkin’ about you, I still feel dead  
>  Why do I run back to you like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?_
> 
> _I’m wonderin’ why do all the monsters come out at night?  
>  Why do we sleep where we want to hide?  
>  Why do I run back to you like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?  
>  Why am I a sucker for all your lies?  
>  Why do I come back to you like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?_
> 
> _Like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life!_  
> 

Hinata stops the recording material with Yamaguchi’s help, his chest heaving for air, his face bright and shining as he turns to smile at Kageyama. Kageyama is still frozen beside me, his hands still clenched and shaking slightly, his face a mixture of shock and awe and fear and something I can’t name.

“Y-you,” He clears his throat roughly, taking a breath before continuing. “You chose my f-favorite song for your project?”

“Of course, Bakageyama. What else would I choose?”

“I-uh-can we um-maybe talk outside?”

I fight back the urge to laugh at how fast Hinata grabs his phone and his bag, pulling Kageyama up roughly from his seat, barely pausing in his whirlwind to let Kageyama grab his own bag, before they’re running from the practice room.

“I guess that worked out just the way Hinata wanted it to.” Yamaguchi mentions blithely, a small smirk on his face. He makes sure the equipment is set up to record Kenma’s song of choice before grabbing his bag and leading Tsukishima out of the practice room behind him.

“Have fun, Kuroo-san!” Yamaguchi calls over his shoulder, the door shutting sharply behind him and Tsukishima.

“Uh, Ken?” I ask, confused.

“I told Yamaguchi earlier that I wanted to go last, and that I didn’t want anyone else to listen to me singing.” He mumbles to the floor. I nod in understanding, going to stand up to leave, when Kenma makes a noise that makes me look over at him in confusion.

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to hear you sing?”

“I don’t want anyone to hear me sing but you.”

“Oh.” I whisper, sitting back down. “Okay. Well, go ahead.”

Kenma nods at me and starts up his phone, making sure everything is in place, before hitting the right buttons to record. I settled back into my seat, waiting for whatever song Kenma chose to start. And then promptly sit forward as the first chord rings out in the room, because I know this song. I know it, and I know the meaning behind it, and my heart is in my throat because I know these lyrics. I sing these lyrics all the time. And now Kenma is singing them, his voice pleading and soft and everything I’ve ever wanted it to be as he stares right at me. His golden eyes have me never wanting to look away as he sings directly to me. I feel like I can’t breathe as he sings, even when it’s quiet, even when it’s just the edm beats, I still can’t breathe. I feel like every breath is just waiting for his voice to come back, for him to continue singing those words that I’ve always wanted to hear from him.

>   
>  **MakeDamnSure - Adventure Club cover**  
>  _You’ve got this new head  
>  Filled up with smoke  
>  I’ve got my veins all tangled close  
>  To the jukebox bars you frequent  
>  The safest place to hide  
>  A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
>  You start shaking at the thought  
>  You are everything I want  
>  Because you’re everything I’m not_
> 
> _I just wanna beak you down so badly  
>  I trip over everything you say  
>  I just wanna break you down so badly  
>  In the worst way_
> 
> _I’m gonna make damn sure  
>  That you can’t ever leave  
>  No, you won’t ever get too far from me  
>  You won’t ever get too far from me  
>  I’ll make damn sure  
>  That you can’t ever leave  
>  No, you won’t ever get too far from me  
>  You won’t ever get too far_
> 
> _And we lay, we lay together  
>  Just not too close, too close  
>  And we lay, we lay together  
>  Just not too close, too close  
>  And we lay, we lay together  
>  Just not too close, too close  
>  (How close is close enough?)  
>  And we lay, we lay together  
>  Just not too close, too close_
> 
> _I just wanna break you down so badly  
>  I trip over everything you say  
>  I just wanna break you down so badly  
>  In the worst way_
> 
> _I’m gonna make damn sure  
>  That you can’t ever leave  
>  No, you won’t ever get too far from me  
>  You won’t ever get too far from me  
>  I’ll make damn sure  
>  That you can’t ever leave  
>  No, you won’t ever get too far from me  
>  You won’t ever get too far_
> 
> _Damn sure  
>  That you can’t ever leave  
>  No, you won’t ever get too far from me  
>  You won’t ever get to far_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what I'm doing. Send recs or send help. Why is my favorite headcannon fic giving me so much trouble but my other fics are just half writing themselves?


End file.
